The antibiotic, thienamycin, is obtained by growing strains of a particular microorganism in suitable aqueous nutrient media under controlled conditions. It can be purified as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,161, issued Dec. 28, 1976. This invention is directed to an improved method for recovering this antibiotic in substantially pure, stable form in higher yields than that of the prior art.